


Tales of Drabbles

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles written from randomized words. Game, pairing (if any), and rating varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Allied  
> Game: Zestiria  
> Ship: (slight) Sergei/Alisha

Somewhere along the way Alisha managed to calm the war forces. Her role as mediator was allied by Sergei so that both sides could be voiced clearly, and soon peace had found them. She wished she could celebrate their peaceful victory with Sorey, Rose, and the others, but she hadn't heard from them in months. She sighed as she lifted her cup of tea. Its lovely aroma was dampened by the fact that she was drinking it alone. "Martha," she called out to an attendant.

"Yes, milady?"

"I think I will be paying Rolance a visit."

 

She probably needed to get out more. The upper-class were not typically the sort of people she liked associating with. Besides Sorey's crew, Sergei, and a few shopkeepers, she didn't know anyone well enough to pay them visits. Pendrago was quite a distance from Ladylake, and it took her over a day to arrive there, but the trip was worth it as soon as she entered the city. Everything was made of cobblestone, and citizens were busy scurrying every which way. The air was different, less snobbish than Ladylake.

She found Sergei at his training tower as she had presumed. His face, which had been twisted in serious thought, relaxed into a smile upon seeing her. "Oh, Princess Alisha, what brings you here today?"

"Nothing of much importance. Actually, I wanted to share some tea with you."

His men stared with visible envy, while he looked taken aback. He cleared his throat, recovering. "I would be honored, my lady. First, I must finish up a few things here. If you will excuse me, you can wait in the back there." He pointed to a quaint, little table away from the crowd.

"Oh course, sir Sergei." 

 

She had been right. Tea tasted better with company. "I quite like spending time with you," she said, fingering a biscuit. A light blush crept on his facing making her giggle. "To be honest, I don't have many friends. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to some of yours?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."


	2. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murder  
> Game: Vesperia  
> Ship: (very lightly implied) Fluri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really update this after all this time? And guess what? All except the very end of this has been written since I first uploaded this fic (oops)

 

Yuri slit his blade cleanly across the aristocrat’s neck. Blood seeped from the wound and left the blade’s edge stained with red. Yuri was relieved at having saved the small town of Barcome from covert enslavement, but he did not smile. Killing was a necessity, not a pleasure.

"Yuri, how many have you murdered now?"

Flynn’s even voice so near startled him. "I've lost count," he answered, feigning dispassion. "You can't put a number on righteousness." He jabbed his sword up and down upon his shoulder.

"Yuri..." Flynn sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "I can't keep turning a blind eye like this. It stops now."

His friend eyed him intently. "And what if it doesn't?"

"Then, I will be forced to bring you into custody." His tone was subdued yet forceful.

"Guess you might as well bring me now, then, cause I have no intention of stopping until my services are no longer needed."

Flynn's eyes creased. "Please don't make me do this."

Yuri hated when he spoke down to him. Flynn had chosen his path just as much as he had. "I'm not making you do anything, Flynn. This is entirely your sense of duty, same as mine."

"I hate when you talk like that."

"Only cause you know I'm right."

Flynn flung his arms down. "What am I supposed to do then? I'm putting myself at risk here."

"Well...you could always join me. Work outside the law." He would never say it outright, but he missed Flynn. He missed those days they spent together in knight training. He missed having his closest friend right at his side that he could always count on.

"There's no way I could do that. It took me so long just to get here. Just a little longer and I can make a real difference."

But he couldn’t always count on him any longer, and perhaps that’s what hurt the most. Flynn would be there for him only as much as he could while upholding his duty. Yeah, maybe he did overlook his transgressions, but if push came to shove, he knew that Flynn would choose his duty. “Meanwhile, here I am already making a difference.” The words held more scorn than he meant.

“By killing!”

“The capital kills all the time! I am simply serving justice in order to _save_ lives.”

“Yuri…” his voice was soft, remorseful, “I understand what you are saying, but if anyone else caught you, you would be dead. They would execute you without a second thought. You can’t help anyone dead.”

Yuri smirked. “I guess I just don’t to get caught, then.”

“Yuri!” Flynn’s eyes and voice were sincerely pleading now, and Yuri let his smirk drop.

“You care, I get it. But I can’t just stop. There’s too much at stake here.”

“You’d seriously give up your life for the sake of others’?”

“Yeah,” he answered immediately and Flynn flinched.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “If you’re mind’s made up, then…Go.”

“Thanks, Flynn.”

Flynn gripped the hilt of his sword. “Go, before I change my mind.”

But Yuri knew he wouldn’t. No matter what path he chose, Flynn wasn’t the sort to turn a friend in. Yuri gave him a final glance. “It was nice seeing you.”

“Yeah.” Flynn’s head was bowed, hand still on his sword.

 


End file.
